Death Battle the Video Game
Death Battle the Video Game is a PS4, Xbox One, Switch, 3DS, and PC game. Characters Core Characters *'Boba Fett' *'Samus Aran' *'Akuma' *'Shang Tsung' *'Rogue' *'Wonder Woman' *'Haggar' *'Zangief' *'Zits' *'Leonardo' *'Yoshi' *'Riptor' *'Felicia' *'Taokaka' *'Kratos' *'Spawn' *'Vegata' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Mario' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Luke Skywalker' *'Harry Potter' *'Chun-Li' *'Mai Shiranui' *'Starstream' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Master Chief' *'Doomguy' *'Zelda' *'Peach' *'Thor Odinson' *'Lord Raiden' *'Link' *'Cloud Strife' *'Batman' *'Spider-Man' *'Pikachu' *'Blanka' *'Goku' *'Superman' *'He-Man' *'Lion-O' *'Shao Khan' *'M. Bison' *'Ryu Hayabusa' *'Strider Hiryu' *'Ivy Valentine' *'Black Orchid' *'Fox McCloud' *'Bucky O'Hare' *'Terminator' *'Robocop' *'Luigi' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Fulgore' *'Sektor' *'Captain America' *'Ryu' *'Scorpion' *'Deadpool' *'Deathstroke' *'Kirby' *'Majin Buu' *'Ragna the Bloodedge' *'Sol Badguy' *'Gaara' *'Toph Beifong' *'Guts' *'Nightmare' *'Iron Man' *'Lex Luthor' *'Beast' *'Goliath' *'Solid Snake' *'Sam Fisher' *'Darth Vader' *'Doctor Doom' *'Donkey Kong' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Wolverine' *'Raiden' *'Hercule Satan' *'Dan Hibiki' *'Yang Xiao Long' *''' Tifa Lockhart''' *'Megaman' *'Astro Boy' *'Green Arrow' *'Hawkeye' *'Red and Charizard' *'Tai and Agumon' *'Dante' *'Bayonetta' *'Bowser' *'Ganon' *'Ratchet & Clank' *'Jak & Daxter' *'The Flash' *'Quicksilver' *'Joker' *'Sweet Tooth' *'Mewtwo' *'The Meta' *'Agent Caroline' *'Cammy White' *'Sonya Blade' *'Tracer' *'The Scout' *'Ken Masters' *'Terry Bogard' *'Amy Rose' *'Ramona Flowers' *'The Hulk' *'Doomsday' *'Roronoa Zoro' *'Erza Scarlet' *'Lara Croft' *'Nathan Drake' *'Venom' *'Bane' *'Natsu Dragneel' *'Portgus D. Ace' *'Sub-Zero' *'Glacius' *'Android 18' *'Captain Marvel' *'Metal Sonic' *'Zero' *'Lucario' *'Renamon' *'Balrog' *'TJ Combo' *'Shredder' *'Silver Samurai' *'Naruto Uzumaki' *'Ichigo Kurosaki' *'Batman Beyond' *'Spider-Man 2099' *'Sephiroth' *'Vergil' *'Black Panther' *'Raven' *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Jotaro Kujo' *'Kenshiro' *'Crash' *'Spyro' *'Sora' *'Pit' *'Leon S. Kennedy' *'Frank West' *'Dr. Strange' *'Dr. Fate' *'Jin Kazama' *'Samurai Jack' *'Afro Samurai' *'Carnage' *'Lucy' *'Optimus Prime' *'Nightwing' *'Daredevil' *'Ultron' *'Sigma' *'Roshi' *'Jiraiya' *'Thanos' *'Darkseid' Confirmed Characters *'Ruby Rose' *'Maka Albarn' Unlockable Characters *'Master-D', you can unlock this character by beating Death Battle Adventure *'Wiz', you can unlock this character by completing all of Wiz's Challenges *'Boomstick', you can unlock this character by beating Boomstick's Shotgun Adventure PS4, Xbox, and Switch DLC Characters *'Ben 10 vs. Beast Boy', two shapeshifters wearing green fight to the death with either aliens or animals. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Ranamon vs. Leviathan', two female combatants are known for their underwater environment and these two sirens know there advantage. Unlock both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi vs. Shobu Kirifuda', two dueling protagonists are rivalled in their own game and its time to pit them into their first battle of collectible trading card games. Unlock both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Shulk vs. Marth', two swordsmans of different realms are in a clash of swords. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Aigis vs. Noel Vermillion', two robo-Waifus are to fight to the death with their deadly robot forms. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Dr. Nefarious vs. Cyber Errol', two once human villains were rebuilt to show their fist of iron to fight. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Sonic the Werehog vs. Jon Talbain', a lycanthropic death battle rages as two combatants engages at nightfall. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Predator vs. Prophet', a hunter faces a Crysis soldier in a death battle. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Starkiller vs. Riku', two darken swordsman finds their light as they fight to the death. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Trunks vs. Silver', two time travelling fighters are pitted to a death battle in the future. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'The Winter Soldier vs. Deadshot', two assassins becomes one deadly death battle. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Blade vs. Hellboy', a daywalking vampire and a demon boy with a stone hand with fight in the night with their best arsenal. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Goku Black vs. Regime Superman', after two debates ago, the villainous twist took them to the next death battle between Goku and Superman. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando', a bounty hunter vs. a Capcom former mascot battles to keep the rank as Captain. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Emmett Graves vs. Kat and Dusty', a hired gunslinger-slash-mercenary vs. a Gravity Shifter, a rivalled battle of superpowers. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Issac Clarke vs. Zeus', a C.E.C. engineer and a God of Thunder are to Battle to the death. Who would win. A fear-gripped God or a sole survivor of the Necromorphs. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Sly Cooper vs. Rocket Raccoon', stealing is against the law but these raccoons are beyond the law for the sake of the world or galaxy in the battle of thieves. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Extension for 4.99. *'Ridley vs. Xenomorph', two mindless yet intelligent aliens fight each other to a deadly battle in space. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Rachel Alucard vs.Morrigan Aensland', a vampire vs. a succubus in a darkest battle for those who love to see a Halloween treat in Boomstick's saying. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Simon Belmont vs. Indiana Jones', a vampire hunter and a explorer-slash-professor-slash-archeaologist battle each other in a deadly ruins with their whips in hand. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Zero (Drakengard 3) vs. Lightning Farron', two swords-wielding female protagonists duel even with white and pink coloration. 3DS and PC DLC Characters *'Nero vs. Issei Hyoudou', two demon-armed wielders are to be pitted in a battle of devils. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Palutena vs. Neptune', goddess of light and goddess of planeptune fights to see who has the rights to hold such title. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Sonic (Sonic Boom) vs. Robin (Teen Titans GO)', those who believe that modern Cartoon Network shows are stupid, prepare for a fight between a Wii U based show and a stupid reboot. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure extension for 4.99. *'Cardcaptor Sakura vs. Sailor Moon', two magical girls are gifted with staffs, fashion compensation and ponytails and ready for a fight. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Blue and Blastoise vs. Matt and Gabumon', rivals of the previous Pokémon vs. Digimon are next to battle to the death. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Nazo vs. Turbo Mecha Sonic', two OC antagonists of the popular flash shows fights for the emeralds. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Little Mac vs. Makunouchi Ippo', two animated boxers are in a one-round death battle. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'King Dedede vs. King K. Rool', the rivalling kings of Kirby and Donkey Kong battle for true superior. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Captain Citrus vs. Pepsiman', to quench your thrist for action, two corporate superhero mascots fight each other to give you a drink in the end. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Tom and Jerry vs. Sylvester and Tweety', a pair of two iconic yet unlikely cartoon violent frienemies are pitted against another of their lives. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Arthur vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque', two knights Who fought demons are chosen to fight each other to the death. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Mr. Incredible vs. Wreck-It Ralph', Disney's heavy hitters are about to fight to the death superhero to video game bad guy. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Ventus vs. Ahsoka Tano', Eraque's pupil and Anakin's Padawan clashes swords in a death battle. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a Stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Android 21 vs. Infinite', the strongest beings come from either showing no weakness or hunger for power. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Expansion for 4.99. *'Conker vs. Bubsy', a red squirrel with a bad fur day goes up against a bobcat are in a one on one battle. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Expansion for 4.99. *'Agame vs. Killua', two sharp fighters use their very edge to the cut. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Expansion for 4.99. *'Megaman.EXE vs. Tron, two computer programs fight to the death in cyberspace. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Expansion for 4.99. *'Inkling vs. Bowser Jr., can a Squid Kid defeat the son of Bowser with the use of paint. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'''Hazama vs. Ansem, two manipulative antagonists battle each other to the death. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. *'Drobot vs. Genesect', a skylander will be fighting against a bug modified by Team Rocket to the death. Unlocks both characters after battling with both contestants. The DLC unlocks both characters, a stage, and a Death Battle Adventure Extension for 4.99. Gameplay In Single Battle, players can fight to the death in Arcade, Death Battle Adventure, or Character Story. In Multi-Battle, you can fight against others in pvp, pvcom or comvcom Duel or an all-out Battle Royale. Each Stage is similar to the stages used in Death Battle series such as the plains during the fight in Goku vs. Superman or a world where Mario and Sonic fought in. There are multiple areas in each stage with destructible environments and some hazards. All characters will have their moves in the form of Super Smash Bros. and PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale in similar control pattern. Boom Extras *'Deadpool and Pinkie Pie in We Broke Their 4th Wall Break', a spoof of Duck Amuck and Rabbit Rampage where Deadpool and Pinkie Pie didn't make their debut in the new video game and visits the Death Battle Cast but then were mis-teleported into a computer animation workshop and getting teased throughout until they were recycled and the recycle bin burped and turns out Boomstick was the computer animator and said, "(laugh), well, I broke their 4th Wall". *'Top 10 Most Hated Death Battle Contestants', Boomstick explains his top 10 death battle contestants he mostly hated throughout the web-series. *'Boomstick's Shotgun Adventure', play as Boomstick as he travel throughout 25 levels of shooting pop-cultural enemies such as Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Cryogonals, Gastlys, Dry Bones, Waddle Doos, Blade Knights, Egg Pawns, Kritters, and more. Along with over 36 Shotgun mods to give bad guys a new kind of death. Wiz's Board of Knowledge Select a character you want information about and Wiz will give help you remember each character's background, weapons/armors/skills, and feats in a full version along with math and real life comparisons. DLC Death Battle Hosted by Wiz and Boomstick, each DLC Death Battle is similiar to the original except before each episode, viewers can pre-vote for their favorite DLC Character (doesn't matter of the win/lose debate) and before each Death Battle, a ad for the game shows just like Blue Apron. Also, viewers can watch a Reverse Battle by clicking on the in-video link to see a alternate result. Limited Edition Death Battle the Video Game T-shirt Whenever a player buys the Death Battle Video Game at a local video game retail store, he/she receives a Death Battle T-shirt with all characters, a Death Battle logo, and the boss himself who is a Master Hand-slash-Polygon Man counterpart, Master-D. Death Battle Adventure (Without DLC) Main Article: Death Battle Adventure Story Wiz's Challenges Main Article: List of Wiz's Challenges Category:Games Category:Video Games